


We`ll finally meet

by MermaidOdair



Series: Genious snippets [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid was nervous, holding tightly the book he had in his hands, walking as fast as he could. This is it, it’s now or never. He thought.</p><p>If he didn’t met her tonight, then he didn’t knew what else to do. He was nervous, yet a feeling of happines clung to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We`ll finally meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentofskyeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/gifts).



> What if Spencer and Maeve had been able to meet at the restaurant?

Spencer Reid was nervous, holding tightly the book he had in his hands, walking as fast as he could. This is it, it's now or never. He thought.

If he didn't met her tonight, then he didn't knew what else to do. He was nervous, yet a feeling of happines clung to him. He was feeling like this since she had told him she loved him. It was quick, a slip, she wasn't even sounding aware of what she said, but he knew she meant it.

And he will meant it when he repeat this same words to her when they finally meet tonight.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he would wait for her outside, waiting for a woman with a beige cardigan and redish brown hair. She would look for a tall man with a purple sweater vest and tie.

There was no one outside the restaurant and as he quickly looked inside he saw no one with the characteristics she had given him.

But a small worry clung to him, as two minutes passed and no one arrived. As he sat worriedly on a bench, a woman quietly approached him from behind, her voice calm, sweet and familiar.

"Excuse me, are you Spencer?" And as she says those words there is no doubt. Maeve is there.

He turns to face her slowly and she is even more gorgeous than he could ever imagine. He wants to say something but the words die in his troath. it's amazing that even with all this knowlege I can not find any words now. He tought to himself, the sight of her being simply too much.

So he nods and she rushes to hug him. Her hair smells like chamomile and holding her feels natural to him, like he was simply made for this. For her.

"I love you." He manages to say after a while. Her smile as she hears it being worth waiting all this months to finally say it out loud.

"I love you too." She says "and I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks unsure of why she apologized.

"For being such a bore, for never agreeing to meet. For making you wait six months to even see me."

"It was worth it, trust me, if it took me waiting a little to get a perfect girl, but I wouldn't change a thing."

She doesn't answer, she just kisses him, and he understands what she means. That's past, let's focus on the fact that now that we know each other, we are not letting go.

He can't help but agree with her on this.

"Do you want to get inside? We can talk better there." He whispers and she smiles, it's funny how even tough some people may think so, this doesn't feel awkward at all. It's effortless and easy, like they were talking at the phone. Only that now they can see each other and he is able to repeat those three little words to her over and over again.

"I got you something." She grins, pulling something out of her purse. He laughs when he notices that she has also brough 'the narrative of John Smith' as a gift. She laughs with him as they exchange books and he loves the sound even more now that he can see the gleam is her eyes and the slight blush of her cheeks.

He is still worried about Maeve's safety and the stalker but they will not let that keep them apart anymore. He will fight for his girlfriend and she will fight for him.


End file.
